Avant de passer le pont
by Zif
Summary: [Pride and prejudice ... Orgueil et préjugés] Darcy fait le bilan sur sa relation avec Elizabeth. Se situe après qu'il lui ait donné sa lettre d'explications.


**Titre :** Avant de passer le pont  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Jour/Thème :** 2 mars / dérouté + fandom rare  
**Fandom :** Pride and prejudice (orgueil et préjugés)  
**Personnage :** Fitzwilliam Darcy  
**Rating :** PG / K  
**Disclaimer :** Le livre a été écrit par Jane Austen. C'est de l'adaptation en film réalisée par Joe Wright dont je me sers dans cette fic.  
**Note :** Attention, il est conseillé d'avoir lu le livre ou vu le film pour comprendre un minimum.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

C'est en ralentissant pour passer un pont qu'il s'aperçut que son cheval écumait. Il décida raisonnablement de passer outre son besoin de fuir, fuir le plus loin possible du domaine des Bennet, et mena sa monture au bord de la rivière pour qu'elle puisse s'abreuver pendant qu'il s'octroyait un instant de repos.  
Il en profita pour faire le bilan de sa relation avec Elizabeth.  
Il était catastrophique.  
Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais depuis qu'il aimait cette femme, il comprenait l'ampleur des conséquences de son attitude. Il avait toujours misé sur un port fier et hautain, dissimulant ses passions avec succès, se forgeant au fil des ans une réputation d'homme froid, insensible et égoïste.  
Pourtant, il avait tant à donner, il ne souhaitait qu'agir pour le mieux de ceux qu'il aimait –sa sœur, Wickham, qui l'avait tant déçu, et maintenant, Lizzie.

A présent, il était perdu et se disait que la voie qu'il avait choisi était la mauvaise.

Il s'était trouvé tellement ridicule à entrer quasiment par effraction dans le cabinet d'Elizabeth, à triturer maladroitement ses gants en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à lui dire, ne trouvant que des banalités, alors que quelques instants auparavant il était fermement décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais devant ces grands yeux bruns et ce sourire poli mais méfiant, il avait perdu toute contenance. Il était parti en se maudissant de sa sottise, se jurant de ne plus agir spontanément de la sorte.

Mais il avait recommencé, peu de temps après, quand à la sortie de la messe, elle était partie en courant, bouleversée. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre, et, le cœur débordant, avait bafouillé une série de métaphores aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres, pour finalement lâcher dans un souffle : "je vous aime". Elle l'avait rejeté, avec violence, l'accusant de tous les maux du monde, et il avait cru voir en face de lui une Méduse qui le pétrifiait ; il s'était repris, mais n'avait réussi qu'à être aussi odieux et injuste qu'elle.  
Ce fût elle qui gagna la partie, en lui lançant qu'il était bien le dernier homme sur terre qu'elle épouserait. Il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne prit congé, brisé et furieux.

Il crut qu'il pourrait l'effacer de sa vie, mais le soir même, il ne résista pas à l'envie de tout lui expliquer, froidement, comme à son habitude, parce que quitte à ce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il voulait au moins qu'elle ne le déteste pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse accorder du crédit à quelqu'un qui avait détruit sa sœur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était le monstre de goujaterie qu'il feignait pourtant d'être, en société.  
Il était venu lui donner cette lettre, et était reparti, comme une ombre qu'elle aurait juste entraperçue. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle lui hurle de partir, mais elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait même pas détourné les yeux de son propre reflet, plus immobile qu'une statue de pierre, aussi froide que son cœur.  
Il était parti, le cœur en lambeaux. Et maintenant il était là, assis sur l'herbe humide.

A présent, il allait tenter de rester fidèle à sa ligne de conduite. Il n'avait plus rien à voir ni à faire avec cette femme. Il s'était expliqué vis-à-vis d'elle, et n'avait plus rien à lui dire.  
Il enfourcha son cheval régénéré, poursuivant la route qui le mènerait chez sa tante, et vers son destin formaté.  
Ignorant que la flamme qui brûlait discrètement en son sein n'attendait qu'une étincelle d'espoir pour flamber à nouveau.


End file.
